<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calamity's Fool [Fanart] by MaesterChill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584007">Calamity's Fool [Fanart]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill'>MaesterChill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Tarot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Summary of fic that inspired this art:</em><br/>Teddy Lupin—orphan, metamorphmagus, former Head Boy, grocery-store clerk—has no idea what he wants to do with his life. He's not sure who he is, or even what he'll see when he looks in the mirror. The people around him are growing up, but he's stuck and confused—for one, why is he suddenly attracted to James? When Teddy finds out he has a half sister sixteen years his senior, he and James set out to find out the details of Teddy's father's past, uncovering an intense relationship between Remus and Sirius. As Teddy's assumptions about family disintegrate and re-form around him, Teddy must learn that growing up is as much about accepting the present as it is accepting the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calamity's Fool [Fanart]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts">aibidil</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352022">Calamity's Child</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil">aibidil</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art created as a belated birthday gift for the fabulous Aibidil - a book cover for her amazing fic 'Calamity's Child'.<br/>It's THE most moving story (based on a little prompt of mine) about love, loss, finding your family, and finding yourself, and she's managed to make it both heartbreaking and heartwarming, and bloody funny in places too.<br/>^^^ Go read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>